nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Tempel der Erde
Der Tempel der Erde ist das wichtigste Gebäude in Tiefenheim. Von hier aus koordinieren die Schamanen des Irdenen Rings unter Führung von Maruut Steinbinder ihre Mission in dieser elementaren Ebene: Die Reparatur der Weltensäule. Die Weltensäule In Tempel der Erde gab es früher einen von den Titanen gefertigten Stein, die Weltensäule. Ein verdienter Name, denn sie trug das Gewichtig aller elementaren und magnetischen Kräfte Tiefenheims. Sie zersplitterte als Todesschwinge durch den Dom darüber brach und den Riss zwischen den beiden Welten schuf. Ganz Tiefenheim wird nach Azeroth stürzen, wenn die Schamanen des Irdenen Rings es nicht schaffen, die Weltensäule nicht zusammenzusetzen. Wowhead: Aggra Die Fragmente Das erste Fragmente der Weltensäule hätte dem Irdenen Ring von einem Schiff der Horde geliefert werden sollen, "Der Sturmfuror". Es kam jedoch nie an. Daraufhin übernahm der Irdene Ring die Kontrolle über den Tempel und versuchte, so viel Schaden zurückzuhalten, wie möglich. Doch die Fragmente mussten gefunden werden. Quest 82: Tiefenheim, Reich der Erde World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Alle Helden, die mithilfe des Irdenen Rings vom Mahlstrom aus nach Tiefenheim reisten, wurden im Tempel der Erde von Maruut Steinbinder in Empfang genommen, dem örtlichen Führer des Irdenen Rings. Während all seine Helfer damit beschäftigt waren, den Riss zu stabilisieren, brauchte er jemanden, der den Schamamen dabei half, die Fragmente der Weltensäule zu finden. Das erste Fragment Das erste Fragment der Weltensäule sollte dem Irdenen Ring in einem Luftschiff der Horde namens "Sturmfuror" gebracht werden. Doch dann stürzte das Schiff südlich des Tempels ab. Am Wrack begann Maruut Steinbinder mit seiner Suche, denn auch wenn das Fragment nicht mehr an Bord war, so fanden sich im Schiff selbst vielleicht noch Hinweise darauf, was passiert sein könnte. Quest 82: Luftschiff am Boden Kanonenboot der Allianz Alles deutete daraufhin, dass ein Angriff der Allianz die Sturmfuror aus der Luft geholt hatte, doch Maruut Steinbinder hegte daran seine Zweifel. Der Irdene Ring war eine neutrale Gemeinschaft und die Schamanen konnten sich im Krieg zwischen der Horde und der Allianz auf keine Seite schlagen. Diplomatie hatte deshalb für Maruut auf jeden Fall Vorrang, außerdem wollte er keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. So schickte er Sturmruferin Mylra auf das "Kanonenboot der Allianz", um dort die Hintergründe aufzudecken. Quest 82: Diplomatie hat Vorrang Durch Sturmruferin Mylras Nachforschungen erfuhr der Irdene Ring, dass das verlorene Fragment der Weltensäule dem Schattenhammerkult in die Hände gefallen war und im Auftrag eines mysteriösen Zwielichtrates zu Todesschwinges Sturz gebracht wurde. Maruut Steinbinder wollte Mylras Erkenntnisse genauer untersuchen, aber er durfte auch die Spur des Fragments nicht verlieren. Quest 82: Erklärt Euch! Quest 82: Rückkehr zum Tempel der Erde Abyssion Für Maruut Steinbinder war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Schattenhammer etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Weltensäule zu tun hatte. Er hoffte nur, der Irdene Ring konnte schnell genug handeln konnte, um sie zurückzuholen. Maruut reiste nach Todesschwinges Sturz und untersuchte, was der Schattenhammer vorhatte. Quest 82: Todesschwinges Sturz Dort erfuhr er von einem Treffen der Anführer des Schattenhammerkultes in den Oberen Silbermarschen. Eilig ging er diesen Hinweisen nach, um das Treffen noch belauschen zu können. Quest 82: Stelldichein in den Silbermarschen So kam der Irdene Ring dem Zwielichtdrachen Abyssion bei der Zwielichtwarte auf die Spur. Der Schattenhammerkult hatte gedacht, dass das Fragment sicher sei, wenn dieser Drache es bewachte, aber Sturmruferin Mylra kannte seine einzige Schwäche: Stolz. So gelang es dem Irdenen Ring, das erste Fragment an sich zu nehmen und es zu Maruut Steinbinder in den Tempel der Erde zurückzubringen. Quest 83: Das Weltensäulenfragment Das zweite Fragment Quarzitbecken Der Irdene Ring wußte, dass der Steinvater der Irdenen das mittlere Fragment der Weltensäule besaß. Als sein Sohn, Flint Erzmantel, beim Quarzitbecken von Felsklauen schwer verletzt wurde, hofften die Schamanen, dass der Steinvater ihnen das Fragment geben würde, wenn sie dafür seinen Sohn heilten... Quest 82: Explosive Verbundmasse Beim anschließenden Treffen zwischen Erdenruferin Yevaa und Flint Erzmantel im Tempel der Erde, betonte die Schamanin, dass es von oberster Wichtigkeit war, dass sie alle Fragmente wiedererlangten. Die Instabilität zwischen den Welten wurde immer stärker. Bald war sie vielleicht schon so groß, das nicht einmal der mächtige Thrall ihr Einhalt gebieten konnte. Quest 82: Bringt ihn zur Erdruferin Steinruh Wenn der Irdene Ring das mittlere Fragment der Weltensäule wiedererlangen wollte, musste der Steinvater gerettet werden. So entsandte Erdenruferin Yevaa einige Abenteurer zu Spalt Steinbrecher in Steinruh. Dort sollten sie alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um den Irdenen im Kampf gegen die Steintroggs zu helfen. Quest 82: Hilfe für Steinruh Die Irdenen befanden sich in Bedrängnis, denn auch die Streitkräfte der Steinmutter Therazane suchten nach dem mittleren Fragment der Weltensäule und bildeten eine zweite Front. Wenn diese Armee aus Elementaren und Riesen die Irdenen, die sich inmitten des Kriegs mit den Steintroggs befanden, nun angriff, würden sie diese nicht abwehren können. Quest 82: Die Bebenden Felder Das dritte Fragment Personen Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Tiefenheim